Sliders... Digimon style
by KuroiShi
Summary: Does anyone remeber that series 'sliders' with the people who travel to different worlds, trying to find thier way home?... well that's what this story is... Even if you haven't seen sliders, read this anyway... It will still make sense... R&R.. I need id
1. Prologue

Sliders... Digimon style  
Prologue  
  
By, Kuroi Shi  
Disclaimer: I own Digimon, and any other series I might put in here... and I also own the world...   
  
This story is a lot like that series 'Sliders' with the people who are trying to find their way home, but they keep ending up in strange new worlds...   
I re-wrore everything, so it's not that crappy script style, So, this is just an updated version of the old one.  
  
  
"Where are you taking us?" Daisuke whined. "My feet hurt. I'm hungry, it's hot out here, and it seems like we've been walking for ages."  
  
The older kids, Yamato, Taichi, and Koushirou, were taking the newer, Younger digidestined kids, and their digimon somewhere special. Taichi, however, refused to tell Daisuke, Hikari,Takeru, Miyako, Ken, and Iori, just where they were headed.  
  
"Hey! Look at that!" Yamato pointed to a rather large pile of black rocks and bricks, that lay on the ground.  
  
"What are we looking at?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"Isn't that where Myotismons tower was?" Asked Takeru.  
  
"Righto." Yama replied. "Let's check it out."  
  
Taichi, and Yamato walked closer to the pile of rubble that was once a tower, and began to dig. Koushirou joined in, followed by Hikari, and Takeru. The other 3 stood back and watched. It wasn't long before a door was uncovered. For no reason other then because they could, Yamato, and Taichi pulled the heavy doors open.  
  
"You aren't seriously going to go down there are you?" Iori asked.  
  
"Why not?" Replied Takeru. "It'll be fun."  
  
"It could be dangerous." Iori explained.  
  
"Let's go!! I'll bet it's cool down there!" Daisuke shouted, as he bolted through the doors. "Come on! What are we waiting for?"  
  
  
Everyone went through the doors, and down a long staircase. Koushirou found a torch on the wall, lit it up, with the lighter he caries with him at all times, and led the way. At the bottom of the staircase, was a room that looked quite familiar to all the older digidestined kids.It was quite large, and the celling was high. There was a small stone table in the middle, with 9 cards scattered all over it, and some rather tall, steel doors at the snd of it. It was the room, they used to travel from the digiworld, to the real world 4 years ago. The group made thier way to the center of the room, and looked at the table. The cards were not at in the order that Koushirou had put them, the first time they had traveled through the gates. They were in a giant mess on the table.   
  
Within 10 minutes of their arrival into that room, the ground began to shake. Like a mini earthquake, followed by a rather large bang, and a rumbly noise.. not even a minute later, the group found themselves bolting for the exit, before the doorway caved in. They were too late. There was no way out. the entire staircase was piled high with rocks, and peices of wall.  
  
"Aw great. Now what? We're stuck here." Daisuke stated.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea. How are we supposed to get out now?" Iori asked.  
  
"It's easy." Koushirou explained. "We'll go through the doors."  
  
"Good thinking!" Shouted Tai. "Do you remember which way the cards went?"  
  
"I think so..." Koushirou got to work immediately, on trying to recall the exact sequence the cards were supposed to go.  
  
"Hurry up... Kari is getting bored" Daisuke whined. "You've been at it for, well over an hour now."  
  
"Am not getting bored. and besides, If the cards aren't put in the same order that they were 4 years ago, we'll end up in some unknown world." Kari explained.  
  
While Koushirou was busy searching his comouter for answers, Dai went to the table, and placed all of the cards in random holes. The gates opened.  
  
"Daisuke, you IDIOT! Do you have any idea what you just did!" Ken yelled.  
  
"Yes... I got the gates to open." Dai replied.  
  
"But do you know where the gates lead?" Ken asked again.  
  
"No."   
  
"Well neither do we!!!!" Yamato joined in.  
  
"So... then cant you just take the cards out, and put them where they should be?" Asked Dai.  
  
"It doesn't work that way.... We can't move the cards until we return from where ever those doors lead us." Koushirou tried to explain to Dai.  
  
"Okay." Daisuke just walked straight through the gates, followed by Veemon into a blindingly bright light.  
  
"Now what?... If we stay here, We'll die. we really have no choice." Hikari, and Takeru went through the gates, with Garomon, and Patamon after Dai, and Veemon.  
  
"Aw great." The rest of the digidestined, and Hawkmon, Armilidamon, Agumon, Gabumon, and Tentomon went through the gates too.  
  
The group ended up in the middle of a bettlefeild.  



	2. Digimon/Gundam wing

Sliders... Digimon style

Part 1: Digimon/Gundam wing

Disclaimer: I own the world 

* * *

The digidestined's and their digimon go through the gate, and end up on a battlefield somewhere... 

The Kids scream in terror as 2 mobile suits attack them   
Heero: "What?!?"   
Zechs: "Who the hell are they... and where did they come from?" 

Ken&Davis: "DNA Digivolve!!!!" 

Exveemon & Stingmon digivolve to... Paiildramon (I don't know the proper spelling)   
Paiildramon shoots some stuff at Epyon... and the 2 gundams stop, and the pilots get out. 

Heero: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" 

Yolei and Mimi just stare at Heero, and look like they really want him... 

Mimi: "I am Mimi... and I... umm..." *Kisses Heero*   
Yolei: "Hey... I wanted him..." 

Mimi and Yolei go off somewhere to argue. 

Tai: "We are the digidestined kids, and we were looking for some world, when Davis got us lost."   
Heero: "I see... and what are they?" *Pointing to the digimon*   
Matt: "They would be digimon..."   
Zechs: *Looking at the damage Paiildramon did to his gundam* "Wow... those digimon are strong."   
Izzy: "Would either of you happen to have a computer I could borrow for a minute... so I can find a way for us to get home?" 

Heero goes into his gundam and gets his laptop for Izzy. 

Heero: "Will this work?"   
Izzy: "It's perfect, thanks" 

Izzy types a bunch of stuff while Heero watches. 

Izzy: "Okay, I found it... the digiport will be open again in exactly 24 hours."   
T.k: "Great... so we are stuck here for a day... now what do we do?"   
Heero: "Why don't all of you come with me and get some rest." 

Heero gets into his gundam and flies away... and all of the digidestined's make their digimon digivolve, and they follow Heero to a base somewhere. 

Heero: "This is our base... you can stay here until the digiport opens again... and you might even be able to help us..."   
Joe: "Help with what?"   
Heero: "Missions... Sometimes there are too many mobile suits attacking us, and we can't handle all of them at once... Or all of us might be called on different missions at the same time, that we can't do alone... and your digimon was able to almost completely destroy Epyon... you will probably be needed"   
Kari: "We will do our best to help you... but we have to leave soon... how many missions can you get in 1 day."   
Heero: "Anywhere between 0 and a whole bunch."   
Cody: "Are there others like you?"   
Heero: "Yes... there 4 others... and they should be arriving shortly... after all... It's almost time to eat... and Duo never misses a meal." 

About 5 minutes later 4 guys, about the same age as Heero walk in. 

Duo: "FOOD!!!"   
Heero: "Not yet Duo... And we have a few people staying with us for a few days."   
Quatre: "Really? Who?" 

Heero leads the other gundam pilots to the room where the digidestined's are. 

Duo: "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!?!?!?!" *Referring to the digimon*   
Heero: "They are called digimon... and those kids, are from another world... their digimon almost destroyed the Epyon... so they are pretty strong... and they are staying here for 24 hours... they can help us until then."   
Duo: *To the kids* "Soooo... who are you?"   
Agumon: "I'm Agumon... and that is Gatomon... and there is Patamon...."   
Duo: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!..... You can talk!!!!"   
Gatomon: "Of corse we can talk.... We aren't animals." 

All of the gundam pilots introduce themselves to the Digidestined's... and the kids do the same. 

Duo: "What's for dinner."   
Heero: "Well... since Sally is sick... We will eat whatever we can cook."   
Duo: "Aw.... Canned peas AGAIN."   
Matt: ".....I can cook...." 

Duo grabs Matt by the wrist, and Almost throws him into the kitchen. 

Duo: "Start cookin'." 

While Matt is in the kitchen cooking, everyone else is in some room talking... Yolei and Mimi are staring at all the guys... 

Mimi: "I wish I could take them home with me."   
Yolei: "You can have Wufei, Duo and Quatre... I want Heero and Trowa...."   
Mimi: "But I want Heero and Trowa!!!" 

Mimi and Yolei start a fist fight over who gets to keep Heero and Trowa. 

Ken: "So.. what do you guys have to do anyway?"   
Trowa: "........We are fighting a war......."   
Quatre: "We have to protect the colonies from OZ."   
Davis: "The wizard of OZ."   
Wufei: "No OZ... The Organization of the Zodiac."   
Davis: "Oh..."   
Duo: "What do you guys have to do?"   
Tai: "We have to save the world from evil digimon... In fact, we are supposed to be fighting a really strong evil digimon right now... But thanks to Davis, we are completely lost."   
Davis: "Well, Ken and Izzy should have been faster."   
Matt: "I'm done..."   
Duo: "FOOD???"   
Matt: "Yeah..."   
Duo: "Let's eat!" 

A few hours later... Heero takes all of the digidestined's to their rooms... and everyone goes to sleep... for a while...   
At about 2:00 am Zechs attacks the base... He does it because he thinks the digimon are a threat to his plans of destroying the earth... so he wants all of them dead.... 

Heero: "Damn... Ok Everyone, Get your gundams and fight back..... The kids can help us too..." 

Outside, the gundams are trying to defend their base, and the kids, against the Epyon and several Taurus, and Virgo mobile dolls.... the Digidestined kids join in... 

Ken&Davis: "DNA DIGIVOLVE" 

Paiildramon shoots a few mobile dolls down.... and all of the other kids get their digimon to digivolve to the highest level.....   
Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Heavyarms, and Altron shoot some fire and missiles at the enemies.... as well as the other digimon, and Gundams.... After a while, the only enemy moble suit remaining, is the Epyon.... 

Zechs: "Stupid kids... You're too strong!... well, let's see how you do with a few less members on your team, shall we..." 

Epyon picks up Ken, Izzy, Matt, and Tai and flies away.... 

All: "Oh Crap...." 

Sora: "Without Izzy, we will never be able to get back...."   
Davis: "And Without Ken, We can't DNA digivolve... And without Matt and Tai, we have no mega level digimon... and Paiildramon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon are the strongest...."   
Kari: "He has my brother!"   
T.k: "And mine..."   
Mimi: "Even though Heero probably could probably find the program we need to use to get back... We can't leave without Matt, Tai, Davis, and Izzy..."   
Cody: "How will we get them back... we don't even know where they went..."   
Quatre&Joe: "We need a plan."   
Heero: "I think I know where Zechs is going.... we have to find Libra..."   
Digidestined's: "Libra?!"   
Quatre: "We have to go to space."   
Joe: "But we need a plan..."   
Heero: "We can think of one on the way there... we don't have much time."   
Trowa: "......There is only 16 hours left before you have to leave... and it will take about 10 hours to get to Libra from here... If we aren't interupted.... so we should have plenty of time to come up with a decent plan..." 

Trowa and Wufei go to the garage to Re-fuel a space shuttle, and load the gundams onto it... and Heero brings a map up on his computer of the Libra... About an hour later, they leave earth... 

Davis: "Are we there yet?"   
T.k: "No."   
Duo: "Are we there yet?"   
Heero: "No."   
Davis: "Are we there yet?"   
T.k: "No."   
Duo: "Are we there yet?"   
Heero: "No." 

Cody: "Is Duo always this annoying???"   
Wufei: "Yeah.... Is Davis always that annoying?"   
Cody: "Yeah..." 

Trowa, Joe, Sora, and Quatre have gone off to some room to make a plan... 

Sora: "Where are Mimi and Yolei?"   
Trowa: "They are still fighting over who gets to take Heero and I home..."   
Joe: "That sounds like them...."   
Quatre: "Yeah... Okay... Lets get started..." 

They begin planning where they will enter the Libra... when the others finnaly decide to join them...   
Davis and Duo still ask "Are we there yet" every 5 seconds... Not too long after, they come up with a decent plan....   
They finally arrive at Battleship Libra.... and exit the space shuttle... 

Trowa: "We have 5 hours to save Ken, Izzy, Matt, and Tai....."   
Heero: "Okay... Sora, Mimi, Joe, T.k, Kari, Yolei, Davis, and Cody... you go to the right... and Yolei... Take my computer... you will need it to return to your world... and the map of Libra is also on here... you will need it..."   
Yolei: "Yes... Whatever you say.. Heero my love.. ^_^... see... he loves me more..."   
Mimi: "No he doesn't... you're just the only one of us who knows anything about computers..."   
Heero: "On the map, just go towards the little red light..."   
Cody: "Thanks for your help... But won't you need the map..."   
Heero: "No... all we will be doing is acting as a diversion, to keep the enemy as far away from you as possible..."   
Heero: "Let's go!" 

The Gundams take off in one direction, while the digidestined's go the other...   
They walk around Libra for 2 hours, completely lost... until Joe takes the copmuter off Yolei... and leads everyone the right way...   
They finally arrive where they should be.... and Zechs is waitting for them... In the Epyon. 

Zechs: "I thought you would come to save your friends... but in order to do so... you have to take me down FIRST!!!!" 

The digimon digivolve to their highest level.... 

Sora: "Without Matt, Ken, And Tai, we have no digimon strong enough to defeat the Epyon!"   
Zechs: "That's right.... Now I will give you 2 options... you can surrender your digimon to me... and I will let you and your friends go... Or... You can keep fighting, and be killed by me... It's your choice..." 

The digimon begin to fight Zechs... 

Zechs: "That's it than.... Say good bye..." 

Zechs swings that whip thing at the digimon... but they are able to dodge it... and continue their attack. 

Lillymon: "Flower canon!"   
Angewomon: "Celetial arrow!"   
Angemon: "Hand of fate!" 

And you get the idea.... Zechs is still fighting... and the digimon are slowly losing energy... and everyrone accept Angemon and Angewomon eventually de-digivolve... Angemon and Angewomon continue fighting... 

Kari: "Why are you doing this... what did we ever do to you?"   
Zechs: "It's not what you have done.. It's what you will do...Some of your digimon are strong... and might be able to stop me... and I can't let that happen.. so I had no choice but to capture the kids with the strongest digimon..."   
T.k: "But why Izzy?"   
Zechs: "Why not?... One less digidestined, means you have less of a chance to stop me.... Now since you obviously can no longer fight... than give me your digimon..."   
Joe: "We better do what he says."   
T.k&Kari: "NEVER!!!!!" 

T.k and Kari's digivices start glowing... Angewomon&Angemon begin to glow....   
Angemon&Angewomon DNA digivolve to.... Ichiangemon   
(I am completely making up this part... I don't know if they can actually DNA digivolve... or what the name is if they do....and Ichi is japanese for one... for those who don't know Japanese.) 

Zechs: "Oh crap..."   
Davis: "Wow... I didn't know they could do that.." 

Ichiangemon attacks the Epyon gundam with it's strongest attack.... and blows the arms and legs off of the gundam...... Zechs leaves his gundam... 

Kari: "Yeah!!! we did it!"   
Davis: "Now Zechs... If you dont want to get hurt.... Let the others go.."   
Zechs: "Okay fine... you win... although, I hate having to admit defeat to a bunch of kids..." 

Zechs unlocks the door to where the other guys are. 

Zechs: "You guys are strong... if I had to lose... I am glad it wasn't to a weak opponent..." 

Izzy takes the computer from Joe.... 

Izzy: "The gate opens in 5 minutes...." 

Mimi and Yolei start another fight... this time over who gets to keep Zechs... 

Izzy is typing stuff on the computer... 

Izzy: "Okay it's open... Lets go."   
Mimi&Yolei: "C'ya Zechsy"   
Everyone else: "BYE!!!" 

Everyone holds out their digivices and yelld "DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!" and they all get sucked into the computer... and end up somewhere they have never been before.. 

Tai: "Where are we now."   
Matt: "Okay... now we have no chance of finding our way home..."   
T.k: "Sure we do... you can't ever give up hope."   
Izzy: "When Davis put the cards in, he must have done it is a way, So that we have to find our way home.. rather than just go through any computer.... we might end up going to all the worlds before we make it home... I assume we have another 24 hours before we have to leave.. so lets find a computer..."   
Davis: "But first... can we find some food"   
All: *That anime sweatdrop thing* 

*Back in gundam world* 

Heero: *Picks up his computer* "So... they did make it after all...." *Notices that he has mail* "Hmm... It's from Izzy..." Heero,   
Thanks for your help... we couldn't have   
done it without you... we all made it out   
just fine....   
-The digidestined 

-To be continued...

* * *

  
Sooooo... what do ya think... should I continue?... I need suggestions for other anime's to add to the story... I will put in anything, as long as I have seen it....   
And.. I would greatly appreciate it, if no one stole my Idea.... Thank you have a nice day ///_^ 


	3. Digimon/Pokemon

Sliders... Digimon style

Chapter 3: Digimon/Pokemon

Disclaimer: I own the universe... And I also have a few pokemon... 

* * *

  
The digidestined's were in a place that looked sort of familiar... Because there were monsters that resembled the Digimon running around, but the Digimon didn't recognize any of them....   
Matt noticed 2 young boys, and a young girl, about Kari's age, running towards them...   
The other kids stop in front of the Digimon.. 

Ash: "What kind of pokemon are they?"   
T.k: "What's a pokemon?" 

Ash takes out a little red computer, that looks a lot like the computer things the digidestined's carry... and he opens it, Points it at the Digimon, And a little voice starts talking... "Unknown Pokemon..." 

Ash: "Sooooo what are those things?"   
Veemon: "Were Digimon."   
Misty: "That pokemon can talk... you aren't a member of team rocket are you?"   
Agumon: "We aren't pokemon... we're Digimon... and who's team rocket?"   
Brock: "Saaaa... you people aren't from around here are you?"   
Ken: "We come from another world..." 

Brock notices Mimi, and immediately falls in love with her... 

Brock: "Hi.. I am... ummm..."   
Misty: "Brock, you Idiot.."   
Brock: "Yeah... what she said...."   
Mimi: "I am Mimi..."   
Brock: "Wow... you are pretty...." 

Mimi and Brock started flirting with each other... 

Izzy: "So... do any of you have computer we could use..."   
Ash: "Well.. there is a pokemon center a few Kilometers from here... You will find computers there..."   
Izzy: "Can you take us there?"   
Ash: "Okay... but can you tell us who you are on the way.."   
Izzy: "Sure..."   
Davis: "When can we get some food.." 

Ash, and Misty lead the way to the pokemon center in Fuscia city... While Brock and Mimi follow far behind.... 

Ash: "Can your Digimon evolve too?"   
Tai: "Yeah... but we call it digivolving..."   
Misty: "What do you use your Digimon for?"   
Sora: "Fighting... we are supposed to save the world from evil Digimon... but Davis got us lost..."   
Misty: "Really..."   
T.k: "Where are these pokemon of yours?... don't you walk around with them?"   
Ash: "Well... the little guy on my hat is Pikachu... and we keep the other Pokemon in these things." 

Ash takes out a Pokeball... Throws it, and a really big fire breathing pokemon comes out... and breathes fire all over the kids 

Ash: "That would be Charizard..." 

Charizard flies away... 

Ash: "Great.. now what... how do I get my Pokemon back now?"   
Sora: "I can handle it..." 

Biyomon digivolve to... Birdramon... 

Birdramon chases Charizard... and after a long time.. and a lot of fire.. Bidramon finally gets Charizard back in it's pokeball.... and De-digivolves back to Biyomon. 

Ash: "Whoa... You can make them evolve when ever you want???"   
Sora: "Yeah... can't you?"   
Misty: "No... we have to get our pokemon up levels to make them evolve... and when they evolve, they stay that way." 

Cody: "Okay, lets keep going.... we don't have very long before we have to transport..."   
Ash: "To where.."   
Ken: "Well we are trying to find our way back home... Davis got us lost... so now we have to travel between different worlds, and try to get to the world we are supposed to be in..." 

Mimi and Brock have disappeared in the bushes somewhere.... 

Brock: "You are the first girl who hasn't slapped me for hitting on them..."   
Mimi: "Shut up and kiss me..."   
Brock: "Can do..." 

Mimi and Brock start making out... a few minutes later, they are caught by Yolei... 

Yolei: "Can't you at least wait until we get to the pokemon center to make out... we have to leave in 24 hours.."   
Mimi&Brock: "Fine..." 

They all continue walking to the pokemon center... 

About 2 hours later they arrive at the pokemon center... 

Ash: "We're here..." 

Izzy goes to a computer and starts typing stuff... 

Izzy: "We have 21 hours.... how long have we been walking?"   
Joe: "About 2 hours..."   
Izzy: "That means we have one less hour than last time... This can't be good..."   
Davis: "Why not?"   
Ken: "Because if the hours decrease by one every time we teleport... than after 23 more teleports, we will be stuck in whatever world we end up in... so we had better find our way home... fast..."   
Izzy: "Or maybe... after 23 more teleports... we will be home.."   
T.k: "I hope so... and if the time we have to teleport continues to decrease by an hour, finding a computer the last few times will be hard..."   
Ken: "Or perhaps the length of time we have varies, depending on our location..."   
Izzy: "I hope so..."   
Cody: "What do we do for 21 hours?"   
Ash: "Well we usually try to keep team rocket from stealing my Pikachu... and that takes up a lot o time... or I try to catch pokemon... Or earn gym badges..."   
Sora: "Gym badges?"   
Misty: "You shouldn't have asked that..." 

Ash goes into a detailed explanation about the pokemon league...   
and everyone falls asleep until Ash is done talking... 

Misty: "Him talking about the pokemon league, can put someone to sleep faster than Jigglypuff's song..." 

Mimi&Brock resume making out...... and Team rocket crashes into the pokemon center in their Meowth balloon..... and that music plays.... 

Jessie: "Prepare for trouble..."   
James: "And make it double.."   
Jessie: "To protect the world from devastation..."   
James: "To unite all peop..... Wait a minute.... Who are they...?"   
Meowth: "I haven't seen pokemon like that before..."   
Jessie: "Then they must really be rare..."   
James: "The boss will love that.... we could even get a raise..." 

Joe: "Who are they?"   
Ash: "That would be team rocket..."   
Sora: "From the way you described them, I thought they would be smarter..." 

Agumon starts a conversation with Meowth... 

Agumon: "Hi I'm Agumon."   
Meowth: "Wow you can talk too... so I am not the only talking pokemon..."   
Agumon: "I'm not pokemon..."   
Meowth: "Than what are you?"   
Gabumon: "We're Digimon...."   
Meowth: "Can you all talk"   
Gabumon: "Yep..." 

Cody: "They steal pokemon?"   
Joe: "But why... can't they just catch their own?" 

James: "So we are in agreement... next time, you wear the dress.... oh and we grab all the weird looking Pokemon and run.."   
Jessie: "Yep... let's go" 

The digidestined's and Pokemon trainer's are too busy talking... Or in Mimi's case... making out to notice Jessie and James sneak up behind the digidestined and grab Veemon and Gomamon.... and Meowth gets Agumon... 

Jessie: "Yoink..." 

They sneak back toward's their balloon... 

Agumon: "Help!" 

The digidestined's all turn around, just as team rocket flies away... 

Ash: "Pikachu... Thundershock!"   
Pikachu: "Pika...CHU" 

Pikachu's attack does nothing to the balloon... 

Jessie: "We have learned from experience that whatever element we protect ourselves against, you will figure it out, and use a different Pokemon.... So we decided to protect our balloon from everything..." *That annoying laugh*   
Tai: "What do we do now..."   
Ash: "Same thing we do every time they steal my pokemon... Start running after them..."   
Kari: "That won't be necessary."   
Misty: "What do you mean? we have to get your Digimon back... and we have no other means of transportation other than walking..."   
T.k: "Not exactly..."   
T.k, Kari,&Yolei: "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!!" 

Patamon armor digivolve to... Pegasusmon   
Gatomon armor digivolve to... Nefertimon   
Hawkmon armor digivolve to... Halsemon 

T.k: "Everybody, get on..." 

Everyone gets on a Digimon, and flies after Team rocket 

Jessie: "Oh crap... their pokemon can fly?!?"   
James: "They can also evolve whenever they want?!?"   
Meowth: "Oh yeah... my buddy Agumon told me that..." 

Jessie and James whack Meowth over the head with baseball bats... 

Jessie: "Well, at least our balloon is everything proof...." 

T.k: "Since they protected their balloon from every pokemon type... we have to think of a Digimon type that pokemon don't have... Ash... what are all the pokemon types."   
Ash: "Well... there is Psychic, Grass, Bug, Flying, Poison, Fire, Electric, Water, Dragon, Ground, Rock, Ice and Normal..."   
T.k: "Okay. that pretty much eliminates all but 2 of our Digimon... we have to land..."   
Ash: "Why?"   
T.k: "Angewomon and Angemon are light types... and in order for us to use them, we have to land, so Nefertimon and Pegasusmon can digivolve..." 

They all land in a forest somewhere... and Nefertimon and Pegasusmon de-digivolve, so Gatomon and Patamon can digivolve to Angewomon and Angemon...   
They fly away, and leave everyone else on the ground...   
Angemon and Angewomon attack the balloon... their attacks bounce off the first few times, so they attack together... and pop the balloon... and catch the Digimon that fall out... and team rocket goes flying off somewhere... 

Team rocket: "Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!!!" 

Davis: "Now that that is taken care of... can we get some food?" 

The kids all walk back into town... 

Matt: "Where are Mimi and Brock?"   
Yolei: "I left them back at the pokemon center." 

After walking for an hour or so... they get back into town... and have some food and go to sleep... 

The next morning, they wake up about 2 hours before they have to leave.... So Ash calls professor Oak, because he wants to introduce him to the digidestined... and he want's professor Oak to see the cool Pokemon-like creatures... 

Oak: "You're saying that they can evolve at will...?"   
Ash: "Yeah... they are also from another world... So now they have to travel between different worlds in order to find their way home... they have things very similar to pokedexes... but they can also E-mail people with them... and they also help the Digimon Digivolve."   
Oak: "Sounds interesting... Get a picture of all them for me... okay."   
Ash: "Sure.." 

Ash gets a picture of all the digidestined's and their Digimon... just as it was time for them to leave.   
Izzy opens up the program they need in order to teleport 

Sora: "Come on Mimi... It's time to go.."   
Mimi: "But I like it here... I don't want to leave..."   
Sora: "Too bad... we have to go... and if you stay here... you will never be able to return home... because we don't know if the digiport will open again, and even if it does, you need to be with someone who has the new digivice."   
Mimi: "Ok... I will come... Bye Brock! I'll miss you!"   
Brock: "I love you Mimi!! If I ever find out what a digivice is, I will be sure to get one so I can see you." 

The digidestined's stand in front of the computer, hold out their Digivices and yell "DIGIPORT OPEN!!" and they all get sucked into the computer. 

Tai: "And yet again, a place we have never been before..."   
Mimi: "I miss Brock." 

Back in Pokemon world... 

Brock: "I will never love another woman as much as I loved Mimi.."   
Ash: "That's only because she is the first woman who didn't slap you for hitting on her..." 

Brock suddenly disappears... 

Misty: "Hey... where is Brock?" 

Brock is standing at the front door of the pokemon center, talking to the girl who just walked in... 

Brock: "Wow... you're cute... wanna go out with me." 

The girl slaps Brock... 

Brock: "And no woman will love me as much as Mimi did..." 

-To be continued

* * *

  
So... who want's more??? I need Ideas people... I have to think up a few more anime's so I can continue, and finish the story... I would like to know what you would like to see crossed over with Digimon....   
thank you... and have a nice day ///_^ 


	4. Digimon/Sailor Moon

Sliders... Digimon style

Digimon/Sailor moon

Disclaimer: I'M QUEEN OF THE WORLD!!!! WHOOHOO... and I own Sailor Uranus   
And, I am going to tell you this in advance, so you don't bitch and complain about it in the review...   
and if you do... remeber, the virus...   
I am using both thier English and Japanese names... the inner senshi will be refered to by thier English names... and the outer's will be called by thier Japanese names.. why? Because I don't like the outer senshi's English names, and I don't know the inner senshi's Japanese names... 

Okay... Most of you probably did not read any of the above... but who really reads that crap anyway... you probably want me to get on with the story... If you are getting impatiant, go down to that blue line.... well it is blue on my computer anyway... because I am going to keep going on about crap that has nothing to do with this story... I am just trying to make this chapter at least 12kb 

This chaptrer would have been up sooner, but I ran out of the wonderful magic drug that I was on when I wrote the first 3 chapters of this story, and my other stories.... if you READ my other stories, you will know what I am talking about... I got no bad reviews on any of my stories, so the wonder drug must be working... unless all the taining I have been doing to control peoples minds has finally worked... or people just read my disclaimer in the proluge.. i will repeat it agin for those who might want to flame me in the future...   
If you flame me, I will find out your e-mail address and send you a virus as soon as possible... thank you... have a nice day ///_^   


* * *

  
The digidestined's were standing in the middle of a street, in a town that looked somewhat familar... almost like thier home town, but not quite... 

Matt: "This looks a lot like downtown Tokyo... but not quite."   
Izzy: "The buildings look a little different..."   
T.k: "Where are we?" 

The kids walk around for a while, and they notice people are avoiding them... probably because of the digimon... after a little while, they find a high school, that looks exactly like thiers. It is about noon, so everyone is outside eating lunch... The digidestined's walk up to a group of girls, that looked to be about 15. 

Kari: "Can you help us."   
Rei: "With what, little girl"   
Kari: "Well, we are a little lost..."   
Serena: "Oh those little stuffed animals are so CUTE!!!... how do you get them to walk behind you like that..."   
Patamon: "We aren't stuffed animals, we are digimon." 

Serena jumps into Rei's arms and screams... 

Serena: "AHHHHHHHH... those toys can talk!!!"   
Agumon: "We can breathe fire too."   
Serena: "AHHHHHHHH" *Runs away*   
Rei: "I like these guys... they're cute, and they got rid of Serena... Hi... I am Rei." 

Rei introduces the digidestined to her friends and the digidestined's introduce themselves to Rei and her friends. 

Lita: "So what can we help you with?"   
Sora: "We're from another world... and Davis got us lost, now we have to travel between different worlds to find our way home..."   
Ami: "I don't know how we can help you, but we will try our best."   
Tai: "This school looks a lot like ours.. what city are we in?"   
Mina: "Tokyo, Japan."   
Tai: "Thought so... I go to a school that looks exactly like this one."   
Izzy: "Where can we find a computer... I need one in order to find out how long we have before we have to leave."   
Ami: "I will take you to the school computer lab." 

Izzy, Ken, and Ami leave. 

Rei: "What are those little monster things?"   
Armidillamon: "We're digimon."   
Rini: "What's a digimon?"   
Gatomon: "We have to save the world from evil digimon... which is what we should be doing right now... DAVIS"   
Davis: "Okay okay, I get the idea it's my fault...Now quit rubbing it in already."   
Gatomon: "Not gonna happen." 

Izzy types some stuff on a computer... 

Izzy: "We have only 8 hours this time.."   
Ken: "Just as I thought... the time we have varies depending on our location..."   
Izzy: "So we have to be here at 8:00pm tonight." 

The three of them leave, and go back to join the others.   
Serena comes back... and has Biyomon explain everything. 

*In Dr. Tomoe's lab* 

That chick: "We found another person with a pure heart crystal."   
Tomoe: "Are you sure this time?"   
That chick: "Yes... Her name is Kari.. She is from another world."   
Tomoe: "Good... now go find her..." 

*Back at the school."   
It is approximately 2:00 pm, and everyone is leaving the school, Serena and her friends take the digidestined's over to a resturaunt... and they are going to show them around the city... on the way, Haruka drives by with Michiru, and offers them a ride... (They are **NOT** cousins they are lesbians ///_^.. cute ones...) 

Haruka: "So where are you guy's going."   
Serena: "We were just going to take our new friend's here around the city... They are from another world... they like in a world exactly like this one.. but they have digimon."   
Michiru: "What's a digimon?"   
Haruka: "Why dont all of you get in, and you can explain on the way." 

They all somehow fit into Harukas car, and they drive around the city... 

Kari: "That is where we fought Myotismon.." *Pointing to a tv station.*   
Izzy: "That is where I live." *Points to an appartment.* 

The digidestined's continue to point out places where they lived, or have been to... Haruka gets to a resturaunt and buy's everyone ice cream.   
Without realizing it, the lady that works for Dr. Tomoe, was was desguised as the waitress. She put something in Gatomons ice cream, to make her turn against Kari and the others. When they finish eating. Gatomon digivolves, by herself, and Begins attacking everyone. 

Kari: "Gatomon.. STOP.... what are you doing... we are your friends..." 

The evil waitress chick steals Kari's pure heart crystal... 

Tai: "KARI!!!!! Haruka, what's wrong with her??.. Haruka??? Where did she go?" 

All of the girls left... I wonder why? 

Tai: "Great... some friends they are... We have to fight Angewomon..."   
Yolei: "But if we fight her, we will hurt her."   
Tai: "I don't care... do it if it will save my sister." 

A few seconds later, a bunch of girls come in to the resturaunt, who like exactly like the ones who left... but they were dressed differently, they were all wearing really short skirts, and began talking about the moon, and justice, and began fighting Angewomon... except 2 of them... they go fight the evil waitress chick instead, to get the pure heart crystal back... 

Sailor Uranus: "Uranus, world shaking!"   
Sailor Neptune: "Neptune, deep submerge!" 

Thier attacks aren't working so well against the evil waitress chick... so the digidestined's join in...   
They all get thier digimon to digivolve to the champion level... and begin to attack... Angemon attacks Angewomon, and the rest fight the evil waitress chick... (Is that overkill or what?") 

Waitress chick: "This isn't fair, I am out nubered, by... umm.. Alot!... take your stupid heart crystal... I am outta here." 

Sailor Uranus catches the heart crystal. 

Sailor Uranus: "It's a good one... to bad we can't use it... she is from another world, so it is no use to us..." 

Uranus gives the crystal back to Kari... and everyone begins to fight Angewomon. 

Kari: "No.. stop, you will hurt her."   
Ken: "But we have no other option... fighting is the only way to stop her."   
Kari: "No it's not... remeber Andromon?... and we didn't have to fight you to make you turn back to normal?"   
Ken: "..."   
Kari: "There has to be another way..." 

Kari's digivice begins to glow... and Kari starts glowing... 

Tai: "It's the crest of light."   
Sailor scouts: "What?" 

Kari tries to talk to Angewomon... 

Kari: "Why are you doing this?"   
Angewomon: "....." *Continues to attack*   
Sailor Mars: "It's no use talking to her... she is under Dr. Tomoe's control... the only way to stop her, is to destroy her."   
Kari: "No... I won't hurt her... she is my friend......."   
Kari: "Angewomon... please stop... we aren't going to fight you.... I am your friend..." 

Kari goes on talking to Angewomon, while the others go off to play cards...Kari thinks it's best that she is left alone.... finally Angewomon de-digivolves to Gatomon, and coughs up the little pink thingy that made her go crazy... so they join the others in a game of poker...   
At about 7:00pm, everyone goes to the school, so the digidestined's can leave... 

Tai: "Serena, you guys are the sailor scouts aren't you."   
Serena: "What ever gave you that idea."   
Tai: "Well, besides the fact that guys you have exactally the same voice's as the scouts.... who else in town has 4 foot pigtails..."   
Serena: "....."   
Tai: We're from another world, so we won't tell... and besides, I highly doubt anyone in our world has heard of you." 

The kids all stand in front of the computer, hold out thire digivices, and yell DIGIPORT OPEN!... and get sucked into a computer...   
and again, have no clue where they are... 

Davis: "Are we home yet?!"   
T.k: "Does this look like home?!?!" 

Back in sailor moon world 

The scouts are all at home sleeping   


* * *

  
I was unable to think of something better for the scouts to be doing... I know that was EXTREMELY corny, and I apologize to all the people who requested sailor moon.. beause I think that was REALLY crappy... (You can SO tell I have absolutely no self confidence).. I am thinking of doing sailor moon again as one of the later chapters... anyway... what do you all think so far... 


	5. Digimon/Card Captor Sakura

555-4

Sliders... Digimon style

Digimon/Cardcaptors

Disclaimer: I kick ass   
Please don't sue me.... I have something of value... to Digimon fans anyway...   
Digimon movie on DVD... and a DVD player... YEAH BABY!!!!!!... 

Kuroi Shi is back!!! No I was not dead... Just needed more wonder drug, changed my pen name... and because the people who reviewed have been so nice... I decided to continue...   
And I was listening to Cardcaptors and Digimon songs when I wrote this....   
And I am using all their crappy english names...   
  
The digidestined's were in another strange new world that they have never been too before (Betcha didn't see that one commin)   
They all see a 10 year old girl coming towards them really fast on roller blades, she skating beside 2 older guys who are riding bikes. The girl obviously notices the digiestined and their Digimon, and she stops. And shouts something to the guys she is with.   
Sakura: "Keep going without me!!! I will catch up"   
Sakura: "Soooooo Kero... What clow card is that"   
Kero: "I don't think they are clow cards"   
Sakura: "Then what are they"   
Izzy: "Ummm excuse me... can you help us?" 

Sakura and Kero turn around and stare at Izzy for a minute and continue talking.   
Sakura: "So what the hell are they"   
Gatomon: "We're Digimon"   
Kero: "So it was the Digimon card"   
Sakura: "I thought you said they weren't cards"   
Kero: "Oh right...."   
Sakura: "I don't think there even is a Digimon card."   
Kero: "Ok I get your point..."   
Izzy: "Umm... Hello??"   
Sakura: "Can't you see we are talking here... some people can be so rude."   
Kero: "Maybe we should help them... and besides... they can tell us who they are"   
Sakura: "Yeah.. okay."   
Sakura: "What do you want"   
Izzy: "Can you take us to a computer?"   
Kero: "Sakura, You are late for school"   
Sakura: "CRAAAAAAAAP... Ok.. if you need a computer.. than follow me!" 

Sakura goes off roller bladeing really fast, and the digidestined run after her, in a pathetic attempt to keep up... But she is too fast, so Kero takes them all to the school instead... 

Kero: "Sakura is in math class now, and I can't be seen, so you will have to find the computer lab yourselves..."   
Yolei: "Okay... thanks" 

After an hour of wandering around the school, they finally find the computer lab.   
Izzy goes to a computer, and types some stuff... 

Izzy: "Hey guys... I have an e-mail from Genai"   
Davis: "What's it say?"   
Tk: "That you are a MORON!!!!"   
Davis: "Where? I don't see that... and will you stop that!!! It was an honest mistake..."   
Izzy: "It says, He wants to know what the hell happened, he found my computer on the floor of Myotismons tower and when I wasn't there... he got worried... and we have to save that world from that evil Digimon, or we are all screwed.... and we have 6 hours before the digiport opens again.... So... 4:00 pm"   
Davis: "Okay than... so what do we do now."   
Mimi: "Let's find that cute stuffed animal thing again."   
Yolei: "Yeah.. I wanna see him too."   
Tai: "Yeah sure.. what the hell... we have nothing better to do..." 

The digidestined's wander around the school again for another few hours, when a bell goes off... 

Some Kid: "YEAH!! LUNCH!!!!"   
Davis: "I guess it's lunch time... Let's go outside"   
Ken: "I WANT FOOD!!!!!!"   
All: "Stare at Ken"   
Ken: "What? I have to eat too ya know" 

*Anime sweat drop thing* 

Davis: "Okay.. so we go outside now" 

All of them go outside, and see Sakura sitting under a tree with Kero and 2 other people. 

Kari: "Hello again..."   
Sakura: "Who are you?"   
Davis: "Well... you rudely ignored us this morning..."   
Sakura: "Sorry, I was in a hurry... I am Sakura... and this is Kero, there is Meilin. and Li... and my brother Tori and his best friend Julian are going to show up here shortly... 

Tori and Julian hop over a fence 

Tori: "Hey squirt"   
Sakura: "STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!!"   
Julian: "Hi Sakura"   
Sakura: "Hi.   
Tori: "Who are these people?"   
Sakura: "Friends of mine.. we met this morning."   
Julian: "Nice to meet you all... It's a good thing I brought extra food today"   
Tori: "You always have extra food." 

Julian gives his food to everyone... 

Kero: "Where are you guys from?"   
Izzy: "Another world."   
CCS people: "WHAT?!?"   
Kero: "Expect the un-expected."   
Tori: "Hey, did that stuffed animal just talk?!"   
Sakura: "No...... You just have to get out of the sun..."   
  
The digisestined's explained how Davis got them lost, and now they have to travel through computers to different worlds in order to find their way home. 

Tori: "Whoa... weird... I have to go now....." 

Tori just gives all the kids weird looks, and runs off. 

Sakura: "Well, that was extremely rude of him..."   
Julian: "Well... I guess I had better go with him... C'ya" 

Julian follows Tori back over the fence. 

Sakura: "Now that they are gone, I can tell you what we do."   
Li: "Don't do it Sakura"   
Sakura: "Why not? Madison knows, and you told Meilin.. and they are from a different world, who will they tell"   
Li: "Fine."   
Sakura: "Maybe they could help us too."   
Li: "Yeah... maybe... but what can a bunch of stuffed animals do... they are just as useless as Kero."   
Digimon & Kero: "Hey!"   
Sakura: "Not so loud guys... we are outside...."   
Izzy: "So what do you do."   
Sakura: "We capture cards."   
Digidestined's: "What?"   
Sakura: "Yep, cards. I accidentally let them out of the clow book, and now I have to find all of them... They all have magic powers, and a few are hard to capture... but if you see anything strange going on, you can bet it will be a clow card... Remember, Expect the un-expected"   
Kero: "Yep."   
Davis: "That is almost like what we have to do.... I accidentally messed up some cards, and now we have to find our way home"   
Sakura: "Makes sense."   
Meilin: "We have to go, lunch ends in 5 minutes."   
Sakura: "Okay... Meet us here after school. I will show you my collection of clow cards."   
Ken: "Sure... we will be right here." 

Sakura, Li, Meilin, and Madison head for the school, just as the bell goes off. 

Yolei: "We probably have 3 hours before they are done, so lets explore or something."   
Cody: "Why?"   
Yolei: "Something to do."   
Davis: "Yeah sure..." 

All of the kids go out for a walk, and get lost.   
They notice some pretty strange stuff while they are wandering aimlessly around the city, Like.... Steel lamp posts melting when Puddles of some sort of metallic liquid attacked them...   
  
Davis: "What the hell is going on here?!"   
Izzy: "This is slightly unusual."   
Tai: "What do you mean by slightly!! Puddles of stuff are melting lamp posts!!!"   
Izzy: "Well... considering what we have seen in other worlds, and the fact that we have to travel between different worlds using a computer.... Yeah... this is only slightly unusual."   
Tai: "Good point."   
Kari: "Maybe this is one of those Clow cards Sakura was telling us about"   
Tk: "Yeah... Kari's right.. Remember what Sakura said... Expect the un-expected"   
Davis: "So.. we are totally lost... how do we find Sakura?"   
Izzy: "Fly... some of our Digimon can fly."   
Mat: "But won't people see us?"   
Tai: "Does it matter?"   
Mat: "No..."   
Izzy: "Tentomon... Digivolve." 

Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon, everyone gets on, and looks for the school...   
They find it, and wait for Sakura by the tree where they all met at lunch.   
The bell goes off, and kids leave the school. The digidestined's notice Sakura and her friends in the middle of a big crowd of people. Sakura and her friends walk toward the tree, there the digidestined are waiting... 

Tai: "We saw some pretty odd stuff while we were lost..."   
Li: "A claw card?"   
Izzy: "Possibly... It was too odd to be anything natural."   
Sakura: "What did you see?"   
Tai: "Puddles of some kind of liquidity stuff, were moving, and melting lamp posts."   
Kero: "Yep, that would be a clow card."   
Sakura: "Which one?"   
Kero: "I won't know until I see it's true form."   
Sakura: "Where did you see it last?"   
Mat: "By the beach."   
Sakura: "Okay... Lets go!"   
Sakura: "Oh key of clow... Power of magic, power of light, surrender the wand, the force ignite RELEASE!!... Fly card, release and DISPEL!!" 

Sakura and Li get on the wand that just grew wings, and Madison, Meilin, and the digidestined all get on Kabuterimon, who did not yet de-digivolve, and they look for the unknown clow card. 

Mat: "I see it!"   
Sora: "It was smaller last time"   
Kero: "It appears to be absorbing the steel in the lamp posts it attacks..."   
Sakura: "What card is it."   
Kero: "It is the steel card"   
Sakura: "Water card, Go down there, and attack steel, water card... RELEASE" 

The water card attacks the steel card, and forces it to show it's true form.   
The steel card looked like a dragon. 

Kero: "Seal it!"   
Sakura: "Steel card, return to your power confined." 

It didn't work. 

Kero: "We have to weaken it somehow..."   
Sakura: "Any ideas?"   
Ken: "Do you have a fire card, and an ice card?"   
Sakura: "I have fire, but no ice."   
Mat: "Metalgarurumon has an ice attack... Ice wolf claw I believe... So Ken, what is your plan."   
Ken: "Applying heat to objects makes them expand, and freezing makes things contract, So.. if we apply heat to the steel card, and freeze it at the same time, it will crack, because it will be expanding and contracting so quickly."   
Mat: "Okay!" 

Gabumon warp digivolve to... Metalgarurumon 

Sakura: "Firey card, burn steel.. Release and dispel." 

Metalgarurumon and the firey card took turns Burning and freezing the Steel card, until it started cracking. 

Kero: "Capture it Sakura!!"   
Sakura: "Steel card, return to your power confine!" 

The steel card was sealed in the card. 

Sakura: "Thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without you."   
Izzy: "We have 30 minutes before the digiport opens again." 

The digidestined's, Sakura and Kero flew back to the school, and Izzy opened up the digiport. 

Digidestined's: "Bye!"   
Sakura & Kero: "C'ya" 

The digidestined'd held their digivices up to the computer screen, and yelled DIGIPORT OPEN!! and were sucked into the computer, and landed into another completely different world. 

Sakura: "Wow, that was odd."   
Kero: "Expect the un-expected." 

To be continued. 

Okay... I finally got another chapter up....   
What do you think? 

Chapter's to come: Ranma, Escaflowne, DBZ, Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yugi, Pokemon, and DBZ (Yes I am doing some of these twice.) in no particular order, I am doing it in the order of, well the first one I can think of an Idea for...   
If I forgot anything, please tell me.   
  



	6. Digimon/Ranma 1/2

555-5

Sliders... Digimon style

Digimon/Ranma 1/2

By: Kuroi Shi

Well... I got a bunch more reviews for this story, telling me to continue, so I Will.   
  
The digidestined's and the digimon, all fell from the sky, and the digimon landed in a a giant puddle. A chinese man walked over to all of them.   
Chinese man: "You fell into spring of drowned Duck billed platypus, Very tragic tale of a platypus who drowned there 100 years ago." 

The digimon get out of the spring 

Agumon: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! I am a platypus!!!!!"   
Tai: "What!!!! Where the hell are we!!!"   
Chinese man: "You are at the accursed springs of Jusenkyo, somewhere in a chinese mountain range."   
Izzy: "Do you know where we can fnd a computer?"   
Chinese man: "Me no know... but a man named Ryoga passes through here quite frequently... he can help you."   
Izzy: "Okay... do you know when he will be here again."   
Chinese man: "The next time he tries to go to Akane's house, he will end up here..."   
Tai: "Thanks."   
Chinese man: "You might be better off if you try to find a computer on your own, Ryoga has a really bad sense of direction, it might be weeks before you get to where you want to be."   
Izzy: "WEEKS!!! We only have a few hours!! and is there any way to turn our digimon back to normal? 

The Chinese man throws a bucket of hot water on all of them, and the digimon turn back to digimon. 

Chinese man: "If they are splashed with cold water, they will turn into duck billed platypuses again."   
Ken: "Is there any way to reverse this curse?"   
Chinese man: "Maybe... You have to figure that out on your own."   
Tai: "Damn."   
Chinese man: "Look, Ryoga is coming 

A young boy, about Tai's age, walked toward the digidestined. 

Ryoga: "Where did you come from?"   
Tai: "Were from another world, We are kinda lost, because of Davis, and we have to find our way home."   
Ryoga: "Another world eh? Even I never get that lost."   
Izzy: "Can you take us into town, and help us find a computer?"   
Ryoga: "I doubt it... But it seems like you are more lost than I am at he moment, so I will try."   
Tai: "Umm... why don't we use our digimon instead..." 

Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon 

Everyone climbs on Kabuterimon, and they all go look for Akane's house, cuz that is where Ryoga was going. 

A while later, they found Akane's house, Ryoga recognized it from the sky, but before they could land, It started to rain. The digimon turned into platypuses, and Ryoga turned into a pig.   
And the digidestined's fell quite a distance, into that little pond thingy in Akane's backyard.   
The digidestined's picked up their platypuses, and Ryoga, and went to stand somewhere out of the rain.   
A young black haired boy walked outside, with a bucket of hot water, when he saw the digidestined's standing there, holding platypuses, and one of them was holding a pig.   
He threw the bucket of water over everyone, and they all turned back to normal. 

Ranma: "Hmm... It you umm... Only 3 days to get here this time, that's a new record for you Ryoga."   
Ranma: "Who are these other people."   
Ryoga: "I don't know... but they have a worse sense of direction than me, but they did help me get here..."   
Ragman: "How do they have a sense of direction worse than yours."   
Ryoga: "They are from another world, they are lost, and have to find their way home."   
Ranma: "Lost in another world?!.. wow, their sense of direction is worse than yours."   
Izzy: "Can you help us please?"   
Ranma: "With what?"   
Izzy: "We need a computer."   
Ryoga: "I know where there is a computer... Follow me!!" 

Ryoga steps out into the rain, and turned back into a pig. 

Ranma: "Oh well, I will just have to leave you with Akane now..." 

The digidestined's follow Ranma inside, and Ranma throws the pig at Akane. 

Ranma: "I found P-chan."   
Akane: "Don't throw my precious little P-chan" **Huges the pig** 

Ranma leads the digidestined's to a computer.   
Izzy types some stuff.. 

Izzy: "We have 6 hours."   
Tai: "6!!!!!"   
Mat: "That isn't enough time to Fly to Jusenkyo, turn our digimon back to normal, and fly back here... and besides... we don't even know how to turn our digimon back to normal."   
Izzy: "Well, it took us 2 hours to get there... so, we should fly there now, think of a way to turn our digimon back to normal, while we are there, and fly back."   
Kari: "But what if we can't turn them back?"   
Izzy: "Well, then we just have to hope our digimon don't get splashed with cold water."   
Ranma: "I will come with you... I might be able to help."   
Izzy: "We will leave when the rain stops."   
Ranma: "Okay... but until then, You must be hungry."   
Davis: "YEAH!!!"   
Gatomon: "Got any whiskas, or any other type of cat food."   
Ranma: "You're a c...c.. CAT!!!!!!!!"   
Gatomon: "Of course I am... what did you expect?"   
Ranma: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...   
EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Akane walks in with P-chan. 

Akane: "Ranma is afraid of cats, he will go cat-fu, if you don't get rid of it soon."   
Kari: "I will take Gatomon somewhere else."   
Akane: "Why don't you come with me to get some food." 

Akane takes Kari, and Gatomon to get some lunch which she was going to cook herself, and Ranma took the others to the kitchen, where Kasumi would cook for them. 

Ranma: "Akane is cooking for that cat... I feel sorry for her."   
Ken: "Why?"   
Ranma: "You'll see.... Akane can't even boil water... so there is no way she can cook a decent meal, even if she tried." 

The digidestined's all had rice for lunch, Kari's and Gatomon's rice was a little burned, and salty.... No... it was a lot burned, and Salty. 

Ranma: "There is a way to turn your digimon back to normal..."   
Digimon: "How???"   
Ranma: "Well... If I want to be all man again, I have to fall in the spring of the drowned man, so if you want your digimon to be normal again, then they have to fall into the spring of the drowned digimon."   
Ranma: "But, the only problem is, there is no spring of the drowned digimon."   
Tai: "Damn... so what do we do?"   
Ranma: "Well, the rain stopped, so let's go to Jusenkyo, you have 5 hours left, so you had better think of something fast." 

All of the digidestined's, the digimon, and Ranma, got on Kabuterimon, Gatomon had to de-digivolve to Salemon, so Ranma wouldn't go cat-fu. 

2 hours later, the digidestined and Ranma make it to Jusenkyo. 

Izzy: "Okay we have 1 hour to think of something to turn our digimon back to normal, cuz I don't think they want to stay as duck bulled platypuses forever."   
Ranma: "Well, technically, they wont be like that forever, they will only turn into platypuses if they are splashed with cold water."   
Izzy: "Well, that won't help us very much, if we are fighting a water digimon." 

Some guy falls into a spring.   
The chinese man walks over to him. 

Chinese man: "You fall into spring of drowned octopus, tragic story of an octopus who drowned there 2000 years ago." 

Izzy: "I'VE GOT IT!!!!"   
Ken: "Got what?"   
Izzy: "I know how to turn them back to normal... sort of."   
All: "HOW!?"   
Izzy: "Well, Ranma said that if he wanted to become a man all the time again, he would have to fall into the spring of the drowned man."   
Joe: "Yeah, so."   
Izzy: "So... if the digimon all fall into the spring of the drowned digimon, they will go back to normal"   
Izzy: "But the only problem with that is... there is no spring of the drowned digimon..... so we will just have to make one... but how..."   
Ranma: "You had better hurry up and think of something, we have to go in 30 minutes... If you will excuse me, I have to find the spring of the drowned man." 

Ranma goes off in search of the spring of the drowned man. 

Ranma: "If I fall into all of them, I will find the spring eventually." 

So, Ranma steps into each spring... one by one... as the chinese man tells about a tragic tale, of something falling in there a bunch of years ago... 

Izzy: "YES!!!!" 

He screamed so loud, Ranma fell backwards into the spring of the drowned girl. 

Mat: "You figured it out?"   
Izzy: "Yes... I don't know how I couldn't have seen it before... it is so obvious.."   
All: "WHAT IS!!!"   
Izzy: "Well, as I heard the chinese man explain about tragic stories of stuff that drowned there... It came to me."   
Izzy: "2 of our Digimon have to drown in a spring."   
All: "WHAT!!!!"   
Izzy: "It is the only way... 2 of our digimon have to sacrifice themselves, so the rest of them can turn back to normal."   
Izzy: "They don't actually have to die... they just have to drown... any volunteers?"   
Kari: "Wait a minute... why do 2 digimon have to drown."   
Izzy: "Simple, If only Agumon drowns, the spring will become the spring of the drowned Agumon, so that is why we need 2."   
Tentomon: "I will volunteer."   
Izzy: "You cant, we need you to fly back home... you won't recover in time to get us back to Ranma's house." 

Ranma gave up trying to find the spring of the drowned man, and joined the others...   
Wormmon, and Hawkmon ended up being the ones to sacrifice themselves, because they were the only ones who couldn't swim.   
The digidestined found a spare spring, and the 2 digimon tied rope around themselves, and jumped in.... After 3 minutes, the digidestined pulled the digimon out of the spring, and the other digimon jumped in...   
Tentomon digivolved, and everyone flew back to Ranma's place... they didn't have the time to revive the 2 digimon that sacrificed themselves, so they were going to try when the teleported.   
They made it back to Ranma's house, with only 10 minutes remaining.   
Izzy brought the digiport up on the screen. 

Digidestined's: "Bye!!!..... DIGIPORT OPEN!!!!!" 

The digidestined's were sucked into the computer, and landed somewhere else that was completely   
new... 

**At jusenkyo** 

Some random guy falls into a spring 

Chinese man: "That is spring of drowned digimon, Tragic story of a digimon who drowned there 2 hours ago..." 

To be continued 

So, what did ya think?? 

Next time on Sliders... Digimon style...   
Digimon/Star wars   
  
I will get around to all of your suggestions eventually...   
Chapters to come... in no particular order,   
Sailor Moon, Fushigi Yugi, Tenchi, Pokemon, Princess Mononoke, Escaflowne, and I cant remember the others I had here last time...   



End file.
